Abandon et Conséquences
by Xenmin
Summary: Quand Emma veut vengeance pour Régina ... et bien sûr quelles en sont les conséquences !


_Bonjour à tous, _

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS un peu simple et gentillet mais ça reste un OS et surtout, plus que tout c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête et qui donc me gênait pour ma fic en cours. _

_Alors bien entendu c'est du SQ ! Quoi d'autre si vous me connaissez !_

_Une fois de plus j'attends avec hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez passé car pour moi les OS sont de nouveaux exercices et je tente de prendre de l'assurance afin de vous en proposer d'une qualité supérieure. Donc bon ou pas, bon thème ou trop bateau... bref contents ou pas contents...dîtes le moi ! _

_Allez bonne lecture à vous !_

Ah oui ! J'oubliais, bien entendu rien ne m'appartiens... vous vous doutez bien que si c'était le cas, de une je serais bien plus riche et surtout, surtout, surtout...le SQ serait ENFIN dans la série!

* * *

_Depuis maintenant deux semaines Emma avait l'impression d'être en sursis. Depuis son retour du passé et ce que cela avait engendré pour Régina elle ne l'avait pas revue. En réalité, personne n'avait revu la reine, pas même Henry ce qui était loin de rassurer les habitants de Storybrook. Tout le monde craignait la réaction de celle qui avait fini par devenir leur sauveuse grâce à la magie blanche. Personne ne pouvait ignorer le passé et ce qu'avait déclenché la dernière trahison de la famille Charming donc personne ne se sentait à l'abri d'une nouvelle malédiction._

_En voyant la réaction de Régina, Robin s'était sentit coupable et avait fini par venir voir Emma. Il avait tenté de lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider mais la blonde n'avait pas réagi comme il le pensait. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle s'était énervée contre lui, lui reprochant sa façon de faire et son manque de tact. Lorsqu'il voulut se défendre sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa femme, elle lui fit remarquer son manque d'amour propre et lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un menteur égoïste qui avait fait espérer Régina en sachant qu'il ne l'aimait pas réellement ou pas suffisamment pour être sa fin heureuse._

_Il avait fini par partir lui rappelant que le sort de sa femme était dû à la décision de la brune et que même si aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé il ne lui avait pas menti et qu'il avait été sincère quant à ce qu'il avait ressenti auprès de Régina. Ce furent les mots de trop pour Emma qui le flanqua dehors sans aucun ménagement prête à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Elle ne supportait pas que son amie soit encore associée à la méchante reine et même si elle devait y perdre la vie pour que la brune se sente en paix, elle le ferait sans hésiter pour qu'elle ne retourne pas à ses anciens démons._

_Lorsque Robin fut parti Emma prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et particulièrement du fait qu'elle en pensait chaque mot. Alors elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire, il n'y avait qu'une solution pour épargner tout le monde et surtout la brune._

_En effet, ce qui avait fait de Régina la méchante reine n'était pas directement la trahison de Snow ou du moins pas uniquement mais bien le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais pu obtenir vengeance pour son acte. Alors si c'était là ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle donnerait satisfaction à Régina._

_Elle ne fit part de son projet à personne, elle passa le reste de la journée au commissariat normalement mais profitant simplement un peu plus des choses et des gens qu'elle croisait et qu'elle aimait. Le soir elle proposa à son fils et ses parents une soirée au Granny's puis une séance DVD. Lorsqu'elle souhaita bonne nuit à Henry allant le coucher dans sa chambre cela avait étonné le jeune homme mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé se disant simplement que n'allant pas très bien sa mère avait simplement besoin de lui._

* * *

_Comme tous les jours, le lendemain elle leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de se rendre au poste. Mais une fois sur place elle ne prit pas la peine de préparer sa journée ni même d'allumer son ordinateur, elle ne sortit que quelques feuilles de papier et un stylo. Elle se mit alors à écrire avec parfois quelques larmes qui venaient s'échouer sur le papier._

_Il y eu rapidement trois lettres sur son bureau, l'une pour ses parents, l'autre pour Henry et la dernière qu'elle tenait dans les mains pour Régina. Dans chacune elle expliquait de façon différente ses raisons refusant que par la suite ses parents ou son fils ne puisse en vouloir à Régina. La seule lettre dans laquelle elle était totalement honnête était celle pour la brune puisqu'après tout elle le faisait aussi pour elle, pour la protéger et la préserver._

_Pour celles de ses parents et de son fils elle avait décidé de les laisser en évidence sur son bureau où ils les trouveraient rapidement mais pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seule véritable amie, elle allait la déposer dans sa boîte aux lettres s'assurant ainsi que personne ne pourrait la trouver et encore moins la lire à part la concernée._

_En arrivant devant le manoir elle hésita, elle avait vraiment envie de voir la brune une dernière fois, pouvoir lui parler mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir avoir pour dernière image de la femme qu'elle avait appris à aimer au fil de temps, celle d'une femme en colère qui la détestait._

_Cependant lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du manoir s'ouvrir alors qu'elle glissait l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres de celui-ci, son choix ne fut plus que limiter qu'à une seule possibilité quoi qu'il en ressorte l'affrontement allait avoir lieu._

_Pourtant elle fut surprise lorsque la voix qui se fit entendre ne fut ni violente ni rude mais plutôt triste et amer._

- La sauveuse aurait-elle si peur de moi qu'elle glisse un courrier dans ma boîte avant de s'enfuir ?A moins que ce ne soit une tentative de plus pour me détruire…

- …

- Miss Swann, je ne vous aurais pas tué si vous aviez frappé à ma porte

_Elle n'avait pas bougé de son perron et Emma hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher, après tout il s'agissait sûrement là de sa dernière chance de la voir et de s'excuser une dernière fois. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle pouvait voir les cernes et les yeux rougis de la mairesse et sa culpabilité se multiplia. Elle avait blessé la seule personne autre que sa famille, à qui elle tenait plus que tout et qu'elle aimait au point de souffrir en la voyant au bras d'un autre._

_Elle avait fini par cesser de se cacher la vérité sur ses sentiments lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'aimait pas Robin simplement par jalousie._

_Elle prit enfin la parole une fois à la hauteur de la brune_

- Non je n'ai pas peur, de toute façon il est normal que tu me détestes et même que tu souhaites te venger

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que vous connaissez mes pensées ? Je vous trouve bien trop sûre de vous Miss Swann !

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas venue pour que nous ayons une énième dispute. Je connais mes torts et si vous souhaitez vider votre sac faites-le. Pour une fois je ne m'élèverais pas contre vos paroles, je suis tout à fait prête à les entendre et à en subir les foudres.

Régina avait l'air réellement surprise et Emma savait que pour elle, c'était sa dernière chance de lui parler à cœur ouvert. Alors voyant la brune sans réponse, elle reprit la parole mais elle fut de suite arrêté par Régina qui lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire faites-le à l'intérieur, je préfère éviter d'avoir à justifier de notre échange.

_Alors elle se décala et sans aucune crainte Emma entra dans la demeure, après tout s'il s'agissait d'un piège alors elle le subirait quel qu'en soit l'issu si cela permettait à la brune d'aller mieux._

- Alors que voulez-vous me dire shérif ?

- Je souhaitais simplement m'excuser une dernière fois, je sais que je vous ai blessé et que j'ai détruit votre bonheur. Et même si je ne pouvais le savoir, Marianne est ici par ma faute.

- Oui ça nous le savons tous ! Si ce n'est que cela vous l'avez déjà fait.

- J'en ai conscience mais je voulais jusque que vous compreniez que je suis prête à en payer les conséquences et à tout faire pour adoucir un peu votre douleur même si je sais que rien ne sera suffisant pour le faire.

- Et comment pensez-vous réussir cela ? J'ai maudit un royaume entier et créer une ville pour y enfermer les habitants sans souvenirs pendant 28 ans pour me venger de votre mère.

- Oui parce qu'elle n'a pas accepté sa faute et qu'elle a fuie. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Votre douleur est de la mienne aujourd'hui et je ne fuirais pas cela. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que vous pourrez avoir votre vengeance envers la personne responsable, donc…moi !

Bien que leur échange n'ait rien de bien sympathique Emma était contente que celui-ci reste cordial, elle refusait de garder pour dernière image une dispute.

- Je dois reconnaître que vous avez plus de cran que votre mère.

- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de cran mais en tout cas je sais que j'ai conscience de mes actes et je ne suis plus une enfant donc c'est une chose qu'il me faut assumer.

- c'est au moins un point positif et qui vous fait honneur.

_Les deux femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses ne sachant comment agir. Régina n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à Emma sur le coup après de telles paroles même si une part d'elle souhaitait effectivement se venger._

_Emma de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette femme et aux sentiments qui l'habitaient ne souhaitait qu'une chose qu'elle se venge directement ou qu'elle la laisse partir pour qu'elle lui fasse vengeance elle-même._

- Régina je vais vous laisser et repartir mais prenez ce que je vous ai dit pour acquis, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir la perte de votre grand amour à mon tour et croyez-moi avoir perdu votre amitié même si elle était récente est pour moi déjà la pire des sentences. Rien de ce que vous imaginerez pour vous venger ne pourra être pire que cela. Au-revoir Régina, j'espère que vous trouverez un minimum de repos pour votre cœur et que votre vengeance suffira à vous apaiser assez pour que vous puissiez rester celle que vous êtes devenue. Et croyez- moi je ferais tout pour que votre fils ainsi que les autres continuent de vous voir comme l'héroïne que vous êtes aujourd'hui.

_Sur ces dernières paroles Emma se retourna et quitta rapidement la maison. Elle le fit si vite qu'elle ne vit pas le nuage violet qui entoura la boîte aux lettres._

_Régina n'avait pas réagi de suite perdue dans ses pensées et ses sentiments face aux paroles de la blonde. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle lui donnerait le droit de se venger mais pire que tout elle prit conscience qu'Emma la pensait capable d'attenter à sa vie. Depuis plus de quinze jours elle s'était enfermée chez elle à pleurer son amour perdu mais aussi à se rendre compte qu'elle tenait plus à Emma qu'elle ne le pensait puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à vouloir se venger d'elle justement. Elle savait que cette dernière ne l'avait pas fait volontairement et que contrairement à Snow, rien n'aurait pu présager de ce qui était arrivé._

_Lorsqu'elle avait enfin réagit il était trop tard Emma était déjà partie mais elle voulut comprendre ce qu'elle était venue mettre plus tôt dans sa boîte._

_Une fois qu'elle en commença la lecture, surprise de la longueur dans un premier temps, elle ne pu contenir un frisson de tristesse et de peur alors que ses larmes coulaient librement._

**« Régina,**

**Et oui, ce n'est qu'une lettre et cela doit te surprendre de ma part mais je souhaitais trouver le moyen de m'expliquer.**

**Je sais que je t'ai privé d'un amour naissant et certainement de ta fin heureuse et je ne peux le supporter. Je refuse d'être comme ma mère avant moi, celle qui réveillera la noirceur qui te caractérisait par le passé et qui fera renaître l'Evil Queen.**

**Tu as changé et aujourd'hui tu es pour tous la sauveuse et je souhaite plus que tout que tu le demeure ne serait-ce que pour notre fils et pour toi.**

**Mais tu as le droit à ta vengeance car mon acte demeure impardonnable bien qu'involontaire.**

**J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec la nouvelle Régina, cette femme formidable que tu es devenue, qui sait sourire et rire, qui prend soin des autres et qui aurait pu aujourd'hui m'enseigner plus encore la magie blanche. Bref avec cette femme nouvelle, vive et pleine d'esprit qui me plait vraiment mais je sais que je ne le mérite pas**

**Saches que je t'admire pour tout ce que tu es et ce que tu as pu accomplir par amour pour notre fils et pour Robin.**

**J'aurais aimé être celle qui aurait été le témoin de ton changement, de ta nouvelle vie et de ton bonheur même si celui-ci était un peu difficile pour moi qui aurait aimé être celle en qui tu avais toute confiance. Mais à la place, j'ai tout détruit et je t'ai ôté cela alors que c'est la dernière chose que je souhaitais.**

**Alors aujourd'hui je souhaite juste t'offrir un peu de repos, que tu obtiennes vengeance sans pour autant que l'on puisse te reprocher quoi que ce soit et cela demeurera le dernier secret que j'emmènerais avec moi dans la tombe.**

**Je te confie à nouveau notre fils tout comme il y a de nombreuses années et je sais qu'il ne peut rêver mieux comme mère et comme référence. Tu redeviens son unique parent et cette fois personne ne viendra plus te retirer cela, surtout pas une blonde exaspérante qui te ferait vivre l'enfer.**

**J'espère en secret que parfois tu penseras à moi autrement qu'un jour ce ne sera plus comme celle que tu haïssais plus que tout.**

**Je peux aujourd'hui te l'avouer, je pense que j'étais jalouse de toi car tu avais trouvé ce que je savais ne jamais avoir, une fin heureuse car mon cœur me le disait, il n'y aurait jamais pour moi de véritable amour.**

**Pardonnes-moi et libères-toi de ton envie de vengeance car aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te l'offre en souvenir de notre amitié.**

**Adieu Régina, prends soin de toi et de notre fils.**

**Emma**

**Ps : pour le reste des habitants ma décision est motivée par d'autres sentiments et raisons qu'Henry pourra t'expliquer ou même les parents. Personne ne pourra te reprocher quoi que ce soit ou faire de rapprochement. Je te l'ai promis, je ne ferais rien qui puisse ternir ton image et ce que tu es devenue. »  
µ  
**

_Régina resta pétrifiée en comprenant le sens des mots écris dans cette lettre. Emma voulait lui offrir sa vengeance en mettant fin à ses jours mais elle ne ferait alors que lui briser le cœur plus encore et de façon définitive. Les mots d'Emma tournèrent dans sa tête, elle l'appréciait réellement, sincèrement et plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait, assez pour se donner la mort pour lui laisser une chance de rester celle qu'elle était devenue. Elle prit alors conscience que ces sentiments trouvaient échos en son cœur et au plus profond de son âme._

_Tink avait eu tort son véritable amour n'était pas Robin car à l'instant même, le perdre lui, lui paraissait insignifiant à côté du fait de perdre Emma. Elle le savait elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre._

_Alors elle cessa de réfléchir et partit de suite à la suite de la blonde, elle savait que deux lieus pouvait abriter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, deux lieux chargés d'histoire les concernant, le puits ou l'entrepôt dans lequel elle avait risqué sa vie pour la sauver de la torture lors de sa séquestration._

_Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'arriver trop tard alors elle se laissa envahir par la magie blanche à nouveau et par l'amour qu'elle ressentait, après tout on retrouve toujours son grand amour selon les Charming et si une magie pouvait l'y aider ce n'était certainement pas celle de la méchante reine, elle ne pouvait que réussir, ses sentiments l'y aideraient._

* * *

_Au bout de quelques minutes elle commença à avoir de plus en plus peur, Emma avait de l'avance sur elle et si elle se trompait de lieux cela serait sans retour. Alors elle gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté et à peine le moteur coupé, elle disparue dans un nuage violet._

_Elle réapparut au milieu de la forêt non loin du puits n'ayant pas voulu prendre le risque de faire peur à la blonde si comme elle l'espérait elle s'y trouvait._

_Ce qu'elle vit alors lui glaça le sang, la blonde était assise sur le rebord du puits, son arme à la main, la tête baissée. Si elle faisait un faux mouvement, elle pourrait en tomber et disparaître à jamais._

_Régina fit un petit geste de la main très discret refusant de prendre le moindre risque. Elle fut alors surprise d'entendre la voix d'Emma s'adressant à elle_.

- Je me doutais que vous viendriez Majesté et il n'y a que vous pour faire aussi vite.

-…

- Vous pouvez approcher, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là que pour regarder de loin. Vous n'auriez pas fait s'enrailler mon arme à l'instant ni bloqué le puits.

_Régina sortit de sa cachette pour rejoindre la blonde dont elle put alors voir les larmes_.

- Emma, je… j'ai lu…

- Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps

- Je…

- Non, je comprends, vous préférez que cela passe par vous, c'est normal vous en avez le droit

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Puis-je simplement vous demander d'en finir vite ! Tenez…

_Emma tendit à la brune un petit carton que celle-ci prit ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Lorsqu'elle en sorti son contenu elle resta atterrée, une larme coulant sur son visage._

- Votre…mais e n'est pas possible, comment…

- une personne me devait un service. C'est chose faite. Maintenant allez-y, il est à vous, vous pouvez le broyer

- Non !

_Emma releva les yeux vers elle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ayant soudain peur que son idée n'échoue et que la reine se venge autrement._

- Régina s'il vous plait ne m'obligeais pas à commettre des horreurs, tuez-moi…

_Régina ne supportait plus les propos d'Emma, elle ne voulait pas la tuer ni se servir d'elle, tout comme elle ne supportait plus d'avoir l'organe si précieux dans les mains. Mais pour lui en donner les raisons, il fallait d'abord qu'elle puisse les entendre._

_Elle s'approcha d'Emma jusqu'à se trouver dans l'espace personnel de celle-ci qui ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle prit en main l'organe de la blonde et le regarda avant de reporter son attention sur Emma._

- J'ai avant tout certaine chose à vous dire Miss Swann

- Très bien, je vous écoute

- Non pas comme ça, cela serait inutile

- Comment ça, pourquoi ?

_La reine regarda Emma dans les yeux alors que d'un geste facile et rapide elle remit le cœur à sa place tout en reprenant la parole_.

- Parce que vous avez besoin de cela !

- Souhaitez-vous à ce point ma souffrance sous vos mots en plus de ma mort.

_Emma avait à nouveau baissé les yeux et Régina lui souleva le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder_.

- Je ne souhaite pas ta mort Emma. C'est vrai une partie de moi réclame vengeance mais pas envers toi et c'est la partie que tu m'as aidé à faire disparaître.

- Mais je t'ai fait du mal, j'ai détruit ton grand amour, je..

- Non ! Tu as détruit l'amour que Tink m'avait annoncé comme grand amour mais depuis j'ai compris qu'elle se trompait

-…

- Emma, je ne te veux aucun mal, ni à personne, j'étais en colère, il fallait que cela passe c'est tout. Alors promets-moi de ne plus ôter ton cœur et d'ailleurs Rumple va m'entendre à ce sujet…

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Régina, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas…

- Bien sûr que je suis sûre, je ne veux pas te perdre Emma et encore moins ainsi, je…

_Régina ne trouvait pas le mot exact ou plutôt refusait de le prononcer par peur_.

- Régina…si tu savais comme je l'ai souhaité que tu me pardonnes mais il est trop tard à présent.

- Qu…mais pourquoi ? T'ai-je fait peur à ce point ? Ou est-ce Killian ? Emma dis-moi juste pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais te protéger face aux autres et même de toi…

- Mais …tu n'as pas à le faire puisque je ne te ferais rien

- Le service ne comportait pas que le cœur mais une potion également

- Mon dieu Emma qu'as-tu fait ? Quelle potion ?

- Je savais que tu me trouverais assez vite et je voulais te simplifier la tâche. Quoi de mieux que d'être évanouie pour cela, tu pouvais ainsi faire ce que tu voulais. Mais tu as été plus rapide que je le pensais alors il me reste cinq minutes à partager avec toi.

- Quoi…mais non, Emma je peux sûrement faire quelque chose, dis-moi quel sort exactement, s'il te plait. Ne me laisses pas Emma, ça je ne le supporterais pas.

- C'est trop tard, ça agit en moi, je vais dormir Gina, tu sais je ne l'ai plus fait depuis que je t'ai blessé. Promets-moi juste de rester la Régina que tu es devenue, celle appréciée de tous, celle qui est le héros de notre fils.

- Emma j'ai besoin de toi pour cela, c'est toi qui me donnes la force de le faire, d'être cette personne

- Non tu es cette personne…

* * *

_Régina ne cria pas, aucun son ne passa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle attrapa de justesse la blonde qui venait de s'évanouir._

_Elle fit apparaître un cercueil de verre pareil à celui de sa mère ou de Daniel et elle l'allongea dedans sans le fermer car Emma était toujours là et elle n'était pas encore prête à la laisser._

_Seules les larmes coulant sur son visage témoignaient de sa tristesse mais au fond d'elle-même son âme et son cœur hurlaient de douleur._

_Elle resta de longues heures à pleurer son amie sans bouger, au milieu de cette forêt. Puis elle se leva, la regarda une dernière fois tendrement et sans la quitter des yeux elle plongea sa main dans sa propre poitrine pour en sortir son cœur. Elle fit apparaître une petite boîte dans lequel elle enferma l'organe puis elle le glissa au côté de la blonde, le cachant à la vue de tous._

_Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler, elle avait tout détruit mais elle se promit de trouver qui pourrait la réveiller même si cela devait lui prendre l'éternité qu'elle avait dorénavant. Mais elle savait que pour elle s'était trop tard maintenant._

- Puisqu'il ne peut plus me servir à t'aimer tu en prendras soin pour moi. Je ne veux pas l'offrir à qui que ce soit d'autre, il est et restera tien. Je t'aime Emma.

_Elle allait partir, emmenant le cercueil loin de là, en sécurité lorsque derrière elle une petite voix tremblante se fit entendre._

- Maman…que s'est-il passé ? Qui lui a fait ça ?

- Henry je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien, je…

- Je le sais…je … je t'ai entendu et j'ai confiance en toi mais est-ce qu'elle est …

- NON ! (_elle n'avait pas pu retenir le cri_)…Elle est sous un charme de sommeil, enfin je le pense et…elle l'a pris elle-même. Mais pourquoi es-tu là, toi ?

- Je suis passé la voir au travail, je l'avais trouvé bizarre depuis hier et j'ai vu deux lettres dont une pour moi et …je suis venue ici. Mais et toi ?

- Elle a voulu en mettre une dans ma boîte aux lettres…mais je l'ai vu … Mais Henry peut-être que toi tu peux la réveiller…

- Non, elle…elle m'a dit dans sa lettre que je n'y pourrais rien elle a pris ses précautions…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Henry…si toi tu ne peux pas, il faut que je trouve qui…Hook peut-être

- Tu as tort, il y a quelqu'un et au fond de toi tu le sais. Et si tu remettais ton cœur à sa place, tu saurais que j'ai raison, tu saurais que Hook ne peut rien pour elle…

- Henry je…

- Je sais, tu n'y crois pas, mais le jour où tu lui pardonneras totalement, promets-moi d'essayer, il n'y a que toi qui le pourras.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire

- Tu ne lui pardonneras jamais ? Même après ce qu'elle vient de faire ?

- Non Henry, je n'ai rien à lui pardonner, je ne pense juste pas être la bonne personne…pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir perdu mon amitié… oh Henry pardonnes-moi, en fait tout est de ma faute une fois de plus.

- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle n'a pas su te parler mais si tu l'aimes tu es la seule à pouvoir la ramener car elle, elle t'aime plus que tout et elle sait que tu es son grand amour, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Elle me l'a écrit tu sais…

- Quoi mais…alors pourquoi…

_Henry sorti la lettre et la tendit à sa mère lui montrant l'endroit exact. Elle put alors lire les mots de la blonde, mots qui firent remonter les larmes qu'elle avait fait cesser lorsque son cœur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine. Emma avouait à son fils qu'elle ne regretterait qu'une chose, ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux aussi vite que lui et ne pas avoir eu le courage de lutter pour avoir sa fin heureuse et oser dire à sa mère que son cœur lui hurler qu'elle était son grand amour. Puis elle lui disait de prendre soin de lui et de sa mère car elle voulait être certaine que les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette terre et dans tous les royaumes seraient heureux et en sécurité._

_Pendant que Régina lisait et que ses larmes coulaient maintenant sans retenues, Henry avait sorti le petit coffret et après l'avoir ouvert il le tendit à sa mère._

_Sous le regard implorant de son fils et parce qu'elle était prête à souffrir toute sa vie pour le tenter et honorer les paroles de la jeune femme, Régina remit son cœur à sa place et se pencha sur Emma pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce moment-là, en ressentant tout l'amour et les émotions qui la traversaient, elle sut qu'Henry avait raison. Et Emma le lui confirma lorsque sous le baiser elle ouvrit les yeux offrant à l'ancienne reine le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Tous trois furent alors certains que plus rien ne pourrait les en empêcher, elles auraient leur fin heureuse car elles l'acceptaient enfin._

* * *

_Alors...VERDICT ? Ne m'oubliez pas ! Et bien sûr rendez-vous encore et toujours sur la fic "une nouvelle magie" qui garde le rythme !_


End file.
